1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a portable communication terminal, and more particularly to a portable communication terminal, such as a cellular phone, that can transmit and receive image data and character data.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, mobile communication technology using cellular phones, etc. has been developed, and the cellular phones have had multiple functions. They have been capable of inputting and outputting image data and character data. Also, cellular phones that can be used as Video phones have been developed.
A cellular phone that can transmit and receive image data and character data needs to display a lot of information such as an image, characters, communication information, etc. on its liquid crystal display. However, the liquid crystal display of the cellular phone is so small that all the information can not be displayed.
If a large display is provided on the cellular phone to address this problem, the display consumes a large amount of power. If the characters are superimposed on the image, the image and the characters are not easy to see.